Announcement
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Weiss is too uptight; Ruby thinks she needs a break.


**Instead of focusing on my final exam today, I was thinking of this dumb idea, instead. (Ugh I really wanted to write this differently, but it turned out like this...It's not nice enough for RWBY Tuesday so just take it now.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Announcement

"I'll try to be as quick as possible."

"Okay."

"I'll be_ right back_, okay?"

"_Okaaaay_."

"You won't even realize I'm gone-"

"_Oh. Kay. Weiss._ Just _go_!" Ruby spun her partner around and gave her back a push. Weiss utilized the shove to give her some momentum, and she heeded her leader's words as she dashed off into the aisle and out of the lecture hall.

Ruby sighed hopelessly as she watched her go, twirling the pen in her left hand amusedly. Class had not even begun yet, but Weiss had been called upon by Professor Port to deliver some documents to an office.

Or, rather, Weiss had volunteered to do so of her own volition, convinced that anyone else would be unsuitable for the task. Weiss's immediate response to always assist the professor when needed also added a few more points to her academic excellence standing, after all.

However, Ruby could tell the heiress had gotten conflicted the second she accepted the task, fearing she would miss any notes if the class began without her, or that when she returned she would intrude on the lecture and interrupt.

"I'll take notes for you if we start before you get back, okay?" Ruby had reassured her. Weiss had fretted a moment more before Ruby had finally seen her off, which led her to the present. "God, I swear. She's the most dutiful person in the world and that's kind of adorable, but sometimes she just needs to stop talking."

"She's just concerned about her performance." Blake offered from beside her. "Although, I do admit she likes to go above and beyond quite often."

"She's a teacher's pet." Yang yawned. "But somebody's gotta do it, right? I'll bet right now she's debating running through the halls to deliver the papers so she can get back on time, but at the same time she's telling herself she _can't_ _run in the halls._" She chuckled as she imagined the scene. "Ah, the struggles of a princess."

"She really needs to learn to relax a bit more." Blake observed. "Of course academics are essential in the life of a huntress-in-training, but they're not everything."

"That girl's so uptight." Yang sighed. "She needs to learn to live a little."

Ruby listened to them pass comments about her partner back and forth, her mind failing to form any ideas that could potentially help Weiss loosen up a bit.

However, she was not allowed to dwell on the matter for long, as Professor Port's charismatic, booming voice echoed around the room just then. The students perked up as they listened to his announcement:

"All right, class! Listen up! Now I know you're all _thrilled_ to be here for the next four hours with yours truly," he gave a smirk and Yang choked. "But unfortunately for you, I've got some bad news. This class will be letting out early today, as I have some very important matters to attend to. Therefore, once we reach our halfway break time, you may leave. Try not to be so distraught about it. We'll have plenty more time together next week."

As soon as he finished, Yang slammed her hands onto the desk. "Whoa, really?!" She blurted. "That's awesome! Two more hours of free time this afternoon! What should we do with ourselves, Blake?" Leaning sideways, she slung her arm around her partner's shoulders.

"Perhaps you can get started on that essay Oobleck assigned two weeks ago."

"Aww geez, you're no fun..." Yang muttered. Blake peeled the blonde's arm off of her before smirking.

"Of course, I'll help you out."

"...Aw, Blakey you're the best!" Yang threw both arms back around her partner as the Faunus sighed hopelessly. Her golden eyes flicked sideways to catch Ruby's gaze. "Don't forget to tell Weiss when she comes back."

Unbeknownst to her, Ruby's lips had curled into a slight smile as her mind finally shaped an idea.

"Well..." She sang. "_Maybe_ I'll do that..."

"Maybe?" Blake blinked, puzzled.

"You'll see. Just make sure you guys play along." Ruby winked.

Yang released Blake as the two of them stared at the brunette, Yang's lavender eyes sparking with sisterly pride for her younger sibling. "Pranking the princess, now are we?" She smirked mischievously. "I'm so proud of you, baby sis!"

"Well... not so much pranking, but like I said, you'll see."

Before Blake or Yang could inquire about her plans further, a flurry of frantic steps alerted them that said heiress had returned. Ruby winked to her teammates one last time, and they nodded before directing their attention to the front of the room.

"I'm back!" Weiss panted slightly as she slid into her chair beside Ruby. "What did I miss? Did you take notes for me?"

"Relax, Weiss. We're just starting now."

"Were there any announcements?"

Ruby turned her head to hide her grin. "Not a one."

This was going to be a lot of fun.

Weiss let out a relieved sigh as she got comfortable in her seat, grabbing her pen to hover it over her open notebook; even though the class was normally four hours long, it never seemed to bother her much.

Rather than listen to the lecture, Ruby contented herself with planning out what she was going to do in two hours' time.

An hour through the lecture, they were given their first short break, and Weiss turned to Ruby as she exhaled a long-suffering sigh.

"For goodness's sake, could you _please_ sit still, Red? You were fidgeting the entire time. I had half a mind to flick that nose of yours, but I'm feeling lenient today. I know it's a long class, but please at least _try_ to keep still, would you?"

"Right, right, sorry." Ruby waved her hand dismissively.

"My, everyone's awfully rowdy today..." Weiss muttered as she turned to look behind her.

Suddenly, Ruby realized that the other students' chatter might alert the heiress to the fact that their class was shortened, which would ruin her plan. Therefore, she quickly waved her hands to distract her partner.

"I-I'm sure they're just hungry or something! Don't pay them any mind! Did you get that last page of notes? I missed it."

Weiss paused before she could ask someone else what was happening, and she sighed again as she looked back to Ruby.

"You miss _all_ of them, Red." She rolled her eyes as she pushed her notebook over, and Ruby hastily scribbled incoherent things into her own notes, relieved she had pulled Weiss's attention back to her.

As Ruby finished writing, she noticed Weiss narrowing her eyes to glare at her sister.

"And what's got _you_ so antsy, Yang? You _do_ know we still have another three hours, don't you?"

Ruby shot a warning glance at her sister before she could reply. Yang caught her eye and cleared her throat.

"Well, uh... I was thinking about skipping on our next break." She said.

Weiss coughed once. "_Skip_? Honestly, Yang, I don't understand how you haven't failed out of half your classes by now with that attitude."

Blake leaned forward in her partner's defense. "Maybe it's _you_ who needs to lighten up a bit more, Weiss." She put in.

"Uh! _Please_!" Weiss scoffed. "I wouldn't _dream_ of doing something like that. What would I do about all the notes I missed? What would I do about the valuable information-"

"I'm just saying," Blake cut her off. "You should think about taking a break every once in a while."

Weiss grumbled something under her breath as she sat back in her seat, unable to comprehend her teammates' carefree ways of thinking. She straightened up immediately once Professor Port reconvened the class's attention and began speaking once more.

* * *

Ten minutes before the designated hour, Ruby decided it was time to act.

Gathering her books and slipping them into her bag, she was aware of Weiss staring at her incredulously.

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing?" She hissed. "We've still got two hours of class left!"

"Weiss," Ruby murmured. "Pack your things."

The heiress was slightly taken aback at her leader's subdued tone and she pursed her lips; it was clear Ruby was being serious right now. Weiss did as she was told and quietly slipped her notebooks into her bag.

"Ruby, what's wrong?" She asked under her breath.

Ruby turned to her with mischievous silver eyes.

"We're running."

"... I _beg_ your pardon?"

"We're skipping class."

"Have you _completely_ lost your marbles?" Weiss spat. "Did you not hear a word of what I said before-"

"You can't tell me you've never wanted to try it before." Ruby cut her off. "Come on, Weiss. Live a little."

"Ruby, this is preposterous-"

"Get ready." Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand tightly, her eyes fixed on the professor, waiting for him to turn his back...

"Ruby-!"

"Now!"

Ruby pushed back her chair and shot to her feet, dragging Weiss along with her. The heiress stumbled behind her into the aisle and away from the lecture hall within a matter of seconds, too shocked with disbelief to oppose.

Blake smirked as she watched them go. Yang blatantly burst out into laughter.

"Ah, way to go, little sis." She clapped.

Professor Port turned back to see half of Team RWBY had disappeared and he laughed as well.

"Enthusiasm to get out early! I like it! Ah, youth!"

Meanwhile, Ruby dashed through the hallway, refusing to stop as she tugged Weiss along.

"R-Ruby! We have to go back to class! We can't just-"

"We're _skipping,_ Weiss!" Ruby declared. "Leader's orders! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

"That's ridiculous!"

"Too bad! You're just gonna have to deal with it!"

"But-"

"Come on, Weiss..." Ruby slowed a bit before she came to a halt, letting Weiss catch her breath. "You can't tell me you've never wondered what it's like to skip class before, right?"

"It's not what a proper student would-"

"You're already the best student in Beacon! Live a little." Ruby repeated, smiling as she nudged her partner.

Weiss's mist-blue eyes flickered for a moment, thoughtful, weighing the consequences.

Then, she sighed before lifting her head.

"I suppose... it could be a good experience..." She gave a small smile.

Ruby grinned back. "That's my partner! Now tally-ho!"

She took off once more, pulling the heiress's hand, and Weiss hastily stumbled along behind her.

Weiss did not need to know that Professor Port had announced the second half of the class had been cancelled. She would find out soon enough.

For now, Ruby just concentrated on pulling her along toward no destination in particular, chuckling to herself when she saw Weiss's exhilarated smile.

* * *

**A/N: This was a really dumb way to write this I had a better format in mind but it just didn't happen ugh.**

**Please review?**


End file.
